Fate Entwined
by zdzislawa
Summary: Roxane is a lonely 17 year old girl, who finally meets the man of her dreams, literally. Who is he, and why has she been dreaming about him? *** Written as if Bella and Edward make a vampire child for themselves after New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I never claim to own anything out of the Twilight series, nor am I Stephanie Meyers.

I went upstairs to finish what I had been doing. When my mother had called me downstairs to yell at me some more about all my "responsibilities," I had been busy reading my book, thinking about what it would be like if the people in the book were real. I had always identified more with the make believe people in my books, more than people I had met in real life. Even though the types of books I mostly read were fiction about vampires and were wolves. I always wished they were real, in some way or form.

Every day, before I would go to bed, I would dream, and wish about meeting a real super natural being. It had been the only thing to keep me going as I further alienated myself from the few friends I had. People are starting to drift away from me, just because of these wishes, and dreams. Every night, when I am asleep, I dream the same dream.

In this dream, I am in a forest at dusk, walking without a path, or any source of light other than the rising moon and the setting sun. It is beautiful out. I walk along for what seems like forever, when I come across a clearing, that seems to come out of no where. It looks something like the clearing that Stephanie Meyers describes in her Twilight books. Then, before I wake up, I catch the slightest glimpse of a boy. I never see him for more than a couple of seconds, but in those seconds, I lose myself. He is the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen, with his piercing blue eyes, and his jet black hair that is styled just to show off his perfect features…

And then I wake up. I try to capture his features every time I awaken by drawing out what I see. I must have over a hundred pictures, all with the same face. It's starting to drive me crazy. But, as you can see, all my friends have a reason to be wary of me. I am pretty sure I am going insane, what with the recurring dream, and the sudden interest in all things supernatural.

I picked up my copy of Twilight, which opened easily to the page I was looking for. The part where Edward takes Bella to the clearing in the woods. That little meadow. I am fairly certain that I have that part memorized, but alas, I love to read the description.

Hours passed before I knew it, and it was late. I mean, really late. As in, if I didn't go to sleep soon, I would not be able to dream of my clearing, or my mystery man. And, I would be dead tired for school in the morning. I sighed, and put up my book, and turned over in my bed, wishing once again, that I would someday meet the boy from my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke, I grabbed for my pencil and pad of paper. I had seen him tonight, but I had seen more to him than I had ever hoped for. He had told me his name. After months of dreaming about the same boy every night, I had gotten a name! And what a glorious name he had given me. Dominik. What a perfect name for the perfect being. I wrote the name underneath my latest sketch of the angel of my dreams, and tucked it away under my bed again.

I got up out of bed finally, and started getting ready for school. It was the start of the winter semester, and I was nervous to see who was in my classes. It was almost like the first day of school all over again. I spent a lot of time and effort on my hair and clothes, making sure that I looked fine before I left my bedroom. I said a quick good bye to my mom, before I headed out to the bus stop. I sat on the bench, and took off my back pack.

I look in my back pack, checking to make sure I had everything I needed. But, alas, I forgot something, like I knew I would. My book. I cursed under my breath, and debated whether or not I would have enough time to walk home and grab it, when the bus rounded the corner. Swearing again, I stood up, and swung my bag onto my back. Today was going to be a long day, I thought to myself.

"Hey!" called someone behind me, as I stood at the doors of the bus. "Rox! Wait for me!" I sighed, knowing who was calling my name. It was Jason, the boy who thought I was his friend. He was too annoying to have a lot of friends, so I took pity on the boy, and tried to be nice to him when others were not so nice.

"Hi, Jason," I said, tentatively. I climbed the steps to the bus, and headed towards the back, where there was an empty seat. I sat down, and made a point of putting my bag beside me, so that there was no room, hoping Jason would get the hint. He didn't, and moved my bag over and sat down. Jason was my age, 17, with greasy brown hair, and uninteresting eyes. He was just plain, as I was.

"Hey Roxane," started Jason. He started talking about his weekend that he just had, while I tuned him out. I was thinking about last night's dream, and the progress that had been made. He finally had a name, and this excited me. I really hoped that I would someday meet him, the boy of my dreams. Jason was staring at me, and I took the hint that I had missed a cue. I mumbled a response, and he went on talking.

As the bus rounded the corner again, and came to a stop, I realized that we were at the school. I got off the bus, and headed into the school, looking for the café to get my timetable. While I walked to the café, I caught up to a couple of girls that I vaguely called friends, and started idly chatting about our weekends, and hearing about what I missed out on by staying home all weekend.

In the café, we all separated by our last names, me going to the C aisle. When I finally reached the desk where a lady had a pile of papers, I blurted out my name as "Roxy Coulter", and the lady fished through the pile of papers, and handed me a time table. I stuttered a thanks, and turned to leave.

But, of course, I couldn't leave gracefully, oh no. I had to run into someone like an idiot. He dropped the books he had been holding, and all the papers poured out of them. I felt so bad about it, that I bent down to assist him in picking up the pieces.

"I am so sorry about that!" I muttered, blushing a bright red. I handed him the stack of papers that I had been able to clean up, and looked up at him. If possible I blushed even deeper, and felt my jaw drop. It was him. The most beautiful boy I had ever seen. And if my dream was correct, his name would be Dominik.

"It's alright," said the boy. "Accidents happen." He paused, and took the stack of papers into his arms. He looked at me again, and tried to introduce himself. "I'm, um, Dominik…" He stuttered slightly. I stifled a giggle.

"I'm Roxane," I said, looking away. If I kept looking, I would make him think I was a fool. I would not be able to look at this boy without drooling. He was just as gorgeous as my dream, except, here he was, right in real life. Picking up the papers I made him drop.


	3. Chapter 3

Dominik looked at me strangely, and started to turn away. I reached out, and grabbed his sleeve, brushing his arms with my hand. He turned, and glared at me, his eyes turning to a dark indigo colour. I gasped, and let go of his sleeve. Dominik shut his eyes tight, and shook his head a little.

"Sorry about that," I said, when he opened his eyes again. "I didn't mean to startle you!" He laughed. "Are you new here?" I asked. I knew he was. How would I miss such a beautiful person before?

"Yea, I am," he answered. He turned to leave again, when I yelped.

"Would you like someone to show you where your classes are?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"I'm pretty sure I have it all right," he answered, as I lowered my head, upset at the thought of losing this stranger that I had only known a few short minutes. "Maybe I'll see you around?" I nodded furiously as he turned and walked out of the café. Sighing to myself, I walked out of the café, and headed to my first class.

First class was English, which was fairly easy. I am a master in English class. I was doodling in my book about Dominik, when the bell rang for class to be over. I gathered up my books, including my new books from that class, and put them in my bag. I headed for my next class, which was gym. I really hoped that we weren't going to be doing anything too physical. I didn't want to kill anyone with my clumsiness.

Just my luck. It was just an orientation to the class, making us sign paperwork, and making us pay fees for the class. I sat there for the whole class, not paying attention. Teachers don't normally call on me because they know I am not always there in mind, when I am in body. I jumped when the bell again signalled the end of the monotonous form signing.

When I got to the café, I saw Dominik, and I stopped in my tracks. I starred at him, like I hadn't seen him before. He still looks gorgeous, with his fair skin, and stunning blue eyes. I couldn't get enough of him. I wanted to get to know him so badly, but I didn't want to come off like a stalker to him. It really wasn't my sort of situation.

He caught me starring at him. He already had a group of friends around him, and he was starting to call their attention to the fact that I was indeed, starring at him. I blushed a deep red, and felt that everyone in the café could feel the heat radiating off me right now. I turned, and went to leave the café, when my what some would call friends found me, and called me over to their table.

"Roxy!" called my friend Megan. "Rox! Come here!" I sighed, and trudged over to her. I sat at the table, and pulled out the lunch I had packed. I started tearing apart the sandwich, and placing the pieces in the container.

"So, last night, Mark asked me out!" said Karen. Some of the girls started talking rapidly, about how good that was, and how good-looking Mark was, and how lucky Karen was. I could really care less. The man of my dreams thought I was a freak by now, and there was no way to really change that at this point.

"Hey, have any of you had a class with that new guy?" asked Ashlee. When most of the girls shook their heads, Ashlee pointed to my Dominik, sitting across the café, eating with his new friends. I sighed. "His name is Dominik, and he says he's was home schooled up until this semester." I drank in this new information, trying to pay attention to what Ashlee was saying about him.

"He's so hot!" all the girls agreed. I sighed again. None of these girls knew that I had been dreaming about for what seemed like forever. I almost hated them al for it.

"I asked him if he wanted to go to the party on Saturday night, and he said yes!" said Candice, inputting that she had talked to Dominik, and obviously asked him out. Several of the girls at the table squealed, and cringed. The rest of lunch carried on talking about Dominik, and observing whom he had chosen to befriend. It seemed that he had made friends with the boys from the soccer team. I made another mental note, and filed it under Dominik.

When the lunch bell rang, I got up, and headed for the garbage, dumping the contents of my lunch container into the trash. When I got to my next class, I sat down in the back corner of the room, and waited for class to start. When most of the class had filed in, I looked up from my math text book, and saw none other than Dominik sitting at the desk beside me.


	4. Chapter 4

-1The teacher did the role call, and I found out what Dominik's last name was. It was Cullen. Dominik Cullen. It seemed to suit him perfectly, at least, I thought so. He terribly reminded me of vampire family from the books that I read. He was flawlessly beautiful, and pale, but not in a sickly looking way. He was also graceful and quiet, which would explain why I never heard him sit beside me.

"So," he turned and leaned towards me, "we meet again, Miss Roxane." Dominik smiled mischievously. I blushed, and nodded. "You don't speak much, do you?" He teased me, grabbing my shoulder and shaking slightly.

"I'm shy," I said, defensively, making a move to lift his hand from my shoulder. His eyes widened, and he moved his hand quickly himself. "Are you alright?" I asked him. Dominik nodded, and turned to face the front of the classroom again. I sighed quietly, and slouched down into my chair.

The teacher started the lecture about what we were going to be learning this semester. It was math class, and I hate to brag, but math comes easy to me. I would get at least 90 without trying in this class. I pulled out my binder, and started adding onto my drawing from my home room class. Ashlee asked me to borrow a pencil later in class, but it was probably an excuse to talk to Dominik.

At the end of class, Dominik was one of the first out of their chair, and out the door. I never got a chance to talk to him, which was disappointing. It was starting to look like I was never going to really meet the boy of my dreams. It was discouraging.

My last class of the day was study hall, and I didn't have any studying to do as of yet, so I headed outside to the bus loading zone, and waited alone for my bus. It wasn't long before Jason found me, and came over to talk.

"How was your first day?" he asked. I mumbled about it being alright, and he started to go on about how his classes are going to be hard, and how he should have picked easier classes.

"You know, you don't seem very, with it today, Roxy," stated Jason, finally managing to get my attention.

"Oh," I said, "I'm fine, I just didn't have a very good day today."

"Alright, well, want to talk about it?" offered Jason. I didn't think Jason needed to be let in on my secret crush on the new kid, so I shook my head, and told him that I would be fine. He seemed to like that answer alright, and we sat in silence, waiting for the bus to come. When it finally did, we filed on, and again, like this morning, Jason sat with me. At least he didn't try to talk to me tonight. I really didn't feel like talking tonight.

When we got to our stop, Jason and I got off the bus, and started walking to our own houses, which were beside each other. We had lived beside each other for as long as the two of us could remember. We said bye to each other, and went to our respective homes.

When I got inside, I started on my daily chores. I started a load of laundry, and started making dinner. Tonight, I decided on making me and my mom some pizza. I threw on a batch of dough, and while I waited for it to mix, I opened my new text books.

When the bread maker beeped, I got up and started stretching the dough onto the pan, then topping it. I threw the pan in the oven, and went to finish the laundry I started. I heard the door open, and someone shout out my name.

"I'm down here!" I shouted from the basement laundry room. I heard my mom coming down the stairs now.

"What are you making for supper?" she asked. "It smells good."

"Pizza," I answered, and she nodded. "Go get changed, and the pizza should be done by the time you're done."

"Thanks, kid," she said, and headed back upstairs. I laughed, and folded the remainder of the laundry.

After supper, I excused myself to bed, with the excuse that I was tired. When I got to my room and changed for sleep, I fell into bed. I opened my book, and read over my passage in my book. The passage about the meadow. I wanted to dream long and remember everything I dreamed about tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Again, I was walking through a forest. It was dusk out. It was always permanently dusk out. The only light came from the setting sun and the rising moon. The light filtered green through the leafy canopy of the trees.

I kept walking through the forest. I knew in my mind that eventually I would get to my clearing. I would soon get to my meadow. The most beautiful meadow in the world. When I get there, I will see the most beautiful man in the world. It will be almost enough to make me eternally happy, but only if I were allowed to stay there forever.

I walked carefully over the roots, and fallen branches that covered the way to my meadow. I was hoping that if I hurried, I may be able to se Dominik for a little bit longer than normal. Hoping, I crossed the foliage and entered the meadow.

I looked around, frantically, searching for Dominik. I couldn't see him, but that didn't mean that he wasn't coming. I sat down in the middle of the clearing, periodically looking around over my shoulder. Then, I heard a faint rustling coming from my right. I looked over, and I saw him.

Dominik was still as stunning as ever. I thought he may even be more beautiful, now that I had met him in real life. In my dream state, I knew could look at him without blushing, and I could walk towards him. I got up, and crossed the clearing towards my beautiful stranger.

"Who are you, and why did you come here?" he asked me. I was stunned. I wasn't prepared for him to ask me a question. I stood, dumfounded, wondering how I should answer.

"I'm Roxane Coulter," I answered. "I thought I told you that already." He looked at me, puzzled. "I'm Roxy, and I go to the same school as you now. We've already met."

"Right," he said, "but you're not answering the question properly." He turned and went to walk away. I tried to reach out to touch him again, and when I did, he turned and flashed his deep indigo eyes at me, once again. I started backwards, and fell, and soon, Dominik was upon me.

But before he could do anything, I awoke with a silent scream. I was trying not to wake my mom, but I was trying to calm down a little before I could roll over and check the time. That dream really scared me. I was confused as to why it happened like that, and why it didn't go like it normally did before yesterday night.

I rolled over, and saw that it was about time that I wake up. I decided that I should go for a shower, and that would calm me down from the dream. I didn't even bother to write about the dream today, because I knew I would never forget it. It was terrifying.

I got out of the shower and walked downstairs to fix myself breakfast. My mom was already awake, and I greeted her as warmly as I could, so that she wouldn't ask if anything was wrong.


End file.
